The Shippening
"The Shippening"'https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/797127593623482368 is the fourteenth episode of Season 6 of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 206th episode overall. Synopsis Sarah finds a notebook from the Awesome Store which magically makes what she draws happen. Unfortunately, she draws bizarre love stories throughout Elmorehttp://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180321cartoon22/. Plot The episode starts with Doughnut Sheriff and the other cops investigating the shopkeeper of the Awesome Store. Some of the other officers look in the back, and are attacked or harassed by his mysterious items. The shopkeeper drives off, and the police have to chase him. As the shopkeeper drives away, he accidentally crashes into a fence next to Sarah's house. As Sarah checks her mailbox for her next manga comic book, she discovers a magic notebook that the shopkeeper left behind. She brings it to her room and starts to write fanfiction, shipping specifically. Soon, as Sarah writes and narrates, the effects of her writing are seen in real time. The moon, then sun come up to show sunrise. Love intoxicates the people in the mall. Sarah's story cuts to Teri browsing in an aisle in the mall. Sarah narrates a love story between Teri and Alan, making both of them confess their love to each other. Gumball and Darwin walk by. Carmen says she has no words to address the situation before her. Gumball then speaks for her, referring to Alan as an "iron-jawed gas sack." Gumball and Darwin walk away but then to see Hot Dog Guy and Clare confessing their love for each other, too. The boys pass by Joyful Burger, where Larry once again attempts to propose to Karen, but then slides away until he stops in front of Mr. Small. Mr. Small, ripping off his clothes to reveal a wedding gown, accepts Larry's proposal. Gumball and Darwin then see Mr. Robinson and Banana Barbara at the tattoo store, in talks of Mr. Robinson getting a tattoo to show his love for Barbara. Rocky walks by, and Gumball realizes Rocky cannot see his dad cheating on his mom. As Idaho walks by, Gumball throws him at Rocky, knocking the top of his head backwards. The boys then see Hector and Masami attempting to kiss through the mall's roof window, but Hector accidentally chokes on Masami and passes out. The boys go down to the bottom level, and see Tobias kissing his reflection. In the parking lot, Gumball and Darwin encounter two people who look very similar to them. The first of the two, Zachariah Lopez Kirby claims to be Gumball’s cousin, and freaks the brothers out. Darwin’s doppelgänger is Zachariah's girlfriend Bexi, who freaks Gumball and Darwin out too. Gumball and Darwin walk off. They talk until Gumball spots his adult self and Carrie’s adult self (both look like fan fiction) with a baby. Darwin freaks out at Gumball, calling him a woman-eating homewrecker, until Gumball points out an anthro female Gumball in a wedding dress getting married to a human-looking male Darwin, both drawn like anime characters, causing Darwin to freak out and cry. Gumball then spots Sarah’s signature by Adult Gumball’s sandal. The two go to Sarah’s house to confront her. In the process, Sarah is maniacally writing fanfiction in the Magic Notebook, until they smash down her door and demand to know what she did. She claims that she had been writing "love stories" of the denizens of Elmore and got carried away. Gumball then asks Sarah how she got the notebook, and she answers that it literally fell off the back of a truck. Gumball and Darwin both come to the conclusion that the notebook's source of origin was the Awesome Store. Gumball then shows Sarah all the havoc she has caused, and Darwin tells her she has to fix it. At first, Sarah tries by destroying a page, but this fails to work, due to it only causing pain to the anime groom Darwin. The police then arrive at Sarah's house, and Darwin pressures her to write everything back to normal. Sarah cannot, and instead gives the notebook to Gumball. Gumball begins writing in the notebook. His writing attempt at breaking up Larry and Mr. Small does not go so well, nor does Darwin's attempt at separating Principal Brown and Jackie. When the police break down the door, Gumball uses the notebook to replace Sarah's stairs with an escalator to stall them. Gumball then quickly writes a scenario to split up Tina, Jamie, and Bobert, Penny and Banana Joe, Hot Dog Guy and Clare, Adult Gumball and Adult Carrie, Zachariah and Bexi, and Nicole and Yuki. The police then make it upstairs and are about to enter Sarah's room. With only one line left for any more writing, Sarah writes that Gumball and Darwin kiss her, but in the end, nothing that happened matters because it was all fanfiction. With that everything goes back to normal. Gumball and Darwin question how kissing Sarah helped with her plan, and Sarah tells them that it did not, upon which the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Sarah Supporting Characters *Van Shopkeeper *Doughnut Sheriff Minor Characters *French Fries *Female Coffee Cop *Blue Coffee Cop *Hamburger Cop *Soda Cop *Demon Doll *Duck Horse *Sphere Citizens *Guard 2 *Pantsbully *Cupcake Woman *Clipboard Man *Leslie *Patrick *Jackie *Carmen's father *Marvin *Tony *Cowboy *Karen *Byrdie *George *Teri *Alan *Carmen *Hot Dog Guy *Clare *Larry *Flight Attendant *Jeff *Mr. Small *Mr. Robinson *Banana Barbara *Tattoo Artist *Rocky *Idaho *Masami *Hector *Tobias *Zacharia Lopez Kirby *Albexandra *Female Gumball *Adult Darwin *Wedding Guests *Gumball and Carrie’s child *Fanart Gumball *Fanart Carrie *Carrie (mentioned) *Hobo *Hexagon Lady *Penny *Banana Joe *Mrs. Jötunheim *Hank *Melted Cheese Guy *Richard *Felicity *Ocho *Doctor Literature *Leonard *Yuki *Nicole *Unicorn *Timmy *Principal Brown *Jamie *Bobert *Tina Trivia *The episode's title was first revealed on Ben Bocquelet's Twitter on November 11, 2016. *This is the only episode title to be a combination of two words instead of one single noun. *The notebook that Sarah uses has the Cartoon Network logo on the front cover, potentially breaking the fourth wall. *Female Gumball, Adult Darwin, and the Wedding Guests are some of the only animated anime-style humans to appear in the show. Continuity *This is Sarah's sixth major role. The first five being "The Sweaters," "The Fan," "The Comic," "The Test," and "The Potato." *Nicole and Yuki can be seen in the style of the anime fighting scene from "The Fury." *Pictures from "The Anybody," "The Ollie," "The Fan," and "The Comic" can be seen around Sarah's room. *The Marvin and Hexagon Lady ship from "The Watch" and "The Tag" is seen again when Sarah ships them. *The Melted Cheese Guy and Karen are shipped together by Sarah. The Melted Cheese Guy was revealed to love Karen in "The Love." *This episode is the third time Larry attempts and fails to propose to Karen, the first two being "The Laziest" and "The Goons." The fourth time if one counts Anais' Flickr. *This is the first time Penny is seen using her wings beyond just hovering. *'''Running Gag: Gumball repeatedly writes, "And then, {Insert Name Here} said, "I'm sorry, but this is moving too fast for me."," in order to break two people up. Cultural References *The music that can be heard during the title card and while Gumball and Darwin try to undo the love stories is a parody of L's theme from Death Note. **The scene where Sarah finds the notebook is a parody of when Light finds the Death Note. **Another reference to the anime is how everything Sarah writes down on the said notebook comes to life, alongside her facial expressions when she was writing her fanfictions, mirroring that of Light's facial expressions when he is seen writing on the Death Note. *A Banzai Bill from the Super Mario franchise appears in the Awesome Store. *The title of the episode seems to reference M. Night Shyamalan's The Happening. *The doll that Frank picks up is a reference to Chucky from the Child's Play franchise, but has white hair instead of the usual brown. *Many pieces of fan art from the Gumball fandom are referenced in this episode: **The OCs (original characters) Zachariah and Bexi are based off the actual Gumball OCs Zack Silvia by Zack30 and Sklyn by Mielyn Johnson. **Adult versions of Gumball and Carrie together is based off a series of fan art between them by Jonathan Elrod. ***Darwin references the names "Carwin" and "Carball", both names of the corresponding ships in the show, "Carwin" being Carrie and Darwin and "Carball" being Carrie and Gumball. ***Although it is not outright stated, the episode also references the ship of "Gumwin": Gumball and Darwin, though this version of Gumball is female. *Sarah is a self-proclaimed Otaku, even wearing a shirt that has the word "Otaku" upfront written in Katakana. *Sarah has a figure in her room that closely resembles the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The lamp that the Soda Can Cop got out of the Awesome Store is a reference to the Middle Eastern folktale of Aladdin. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes